random_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights at Freddy's
Five Nights at Freddy's(FNaF) is a survival horror game series designed by Scott Cawthon. For the official'' Five Nights at Freddy's wiki go HERE. Overview FNaF takes place in a pizzeria named ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. In this game the player sits in an office and attempts to stave off various free-roaming animatronics hellbent on killing you for six in game hours. FNaF has four animatronics, and one Easter-egg animatronic. FNaF2 has ten normal animatronics, one puppet-like animatronic and several Easter-eggs. FNaF3 has only one confirmed animatronic. Plot FNaF Mike Schmidt spends five(seven) nights at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. FNaF2 Jeremy Fitzgerald takes his turn at a larger, higher budget pizzeria for six nights in the year 1987. Fritz Smith takes one night of work before being fired. This game takes place before the first one, chronologically. FNaF3 A new horror attraction, set in Fazbear's Fright You play as a (unknown) security guard battling against the wrath of phantoms and Springtrap. . . . . . . Characters FNaF Animatronics Bonnie Bonnie is a purple bunny animatronic. He is typically the guitarist/bassist for Freddy Fazbear's band, and is typically the first animatronic to visit the office. Chica Chica is a yellow chicken animatronic. She is the backup singer for Freddy Fazbear's band, and is typically the second animatronic to visit the office. Foxy Foxy is an out of order pirate fox animatronic. He starts in Pirate's Cove, and is typically the third animatronic to visit the office. Freddy Fazbear Freddy is a brown bear animatronic. He is the lead singer of his band, and the mascot of the pizzeria. He is typically the last animatronic to visit the office. . Humans Mike Shcmidt Mike is the character the player plays as for the entirety of the game. He was employed by Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for a grand total of one week before being fired for tampering with the animatronics, general professionalism, and odor. 'Phone Guy' 'Phone Guy' is not given a name in game, and this term is purely conjectural. 'Phone Guy' acts as a tutorial for the player. He was the night guard the week prior to Mike's, and presumably dies during this time. FNaF2 Animatronics Toy Bonnie Toy Bonnie a blue bunny animatronic. He is the guitarist/bassist of the band. His starting location is the showstage, and he attacks from the right vent. He has went through the most changes. If the player looks closly while he is in the vent they can see that he has a small whote fluffy tail. Toy Chica Toy Chica is a yellow chicken animatronic. She is the backup singer of the band. Her starting location is the showstage, and she attacks from the right vent. Toy Freddy Toy Freddy is a bulky brown bear animatronic. He is the lead singer of the band. His starting location is the showstage, and he attacks from the hallway. The Mangle The Mangle is a white fox animatronic. Its gender is contested. Its starting location is the kids cove, and it attacks from the right vent. Withered Bonnie Bonnie is an out of order bunny animatronic. He lacks a face. His starting location is parts/services, and he attacks from the left vent. Withered Chica Chica is an out of order chicken animatronic. Her arms appear to be incapable of voluntary movement. Her starting location is parts/services, and she attacks from the right vent. Withered Foxy Foxy is an out of order fox animatronic. He can't be warded off like the others with the Freddy Fazbear head. His starting location is the parts and services room and he attacks from the hallway. Withered Freddy Freddy is an out of order bear animatronic. He is the previous mascot of the pizza franchise. His starting location is parts/service, and he attacks from the hallway. Golden Freddy Golden Freddy is a golden version of Freddy Fazbear. His starting location is unknown, and he attacks by teleporting into the office. The player can sometimes see his head in the hallway if you see this do not use the flashlight for a amount of time. Doing so his jumpscare will be triggered Balloon Boy Balloon Boy is the only 'human' animatronic, and the only one without a jumpscare. His starting location is the games area. He enters the office via the left air vent. He is the only animitronic to have a normal voice box 'The Puppet' 'The Puppet' is not given a name in-game, and this term is purely conjectural. This is the only animatronic that lacks an AI adjustment on the custom night. He is the only animitronic that isnt seen anywhere else except for the prize counter Humans Jeremy Fitzgerald Jeremy is the playable character for the majority of the game. He is the only night shift worker who is not fired Fritz Smith Fritz Smith is the playable character for the custom night. 'Phone Guy' 'Phone Guy' returns in the second game to act as a tutorial. FNaF3 Animatronics Spring Trap There is only one confirmed animatronic at the moment. Little is known about it. Its name is spring trap Humans Playable character Nothing is known about the character as of yet. Easter Eggs and Trivia Easter Eggs * Eyeless animatronics. On rare occasions the player can see different eyeless animitronic screens in fnaf1 there are 3 bonnie death screens. In the second game there are three different animitronics old freddy old foxy and toy bonnie all eyeless. * Shadow animatronics. On rare occasions the player can see a shadow version of golden freddy In the position that bonnie was in the parts and service room. If you brighten it up you can see its purple if you stare at it for too long the game will crash. There is also a shadow bonnie that appears in your office. You must equip the head before it fades away. Not doing so will cause the game to crash * bare endoskeleton. After the puppet has escaped the music box the player has a slight chance of seeing a bare endoskeleton come out of the music box and even go into the left air vent Trivia * -Insert trivia here- Category:Games Category:Horror Category:Series